Cold Ship
by ninalanfer
Summary: FemShep/Nihlus - In an au without the Reapers Nihlus have some issues with living aboard a ship adapted for humans. His menté Shepard is there to help him relax. masskink prompt. PWP-ish. Oneshot.


**Summary: **FemShep/Nihlus - In an au without the Reapers Nihlus have some issues with living aboard a ship adapted for humans. His menté Shepard is there to help him relax. masskink prompt. PWP-ish. Oneshot. Complete.

**Original Prompt:** . ?thread=38648439#t38648439

"I'd really love some new Nihlus/Femshep smut to indulge in, preferably just between those two. Otherwise I don't really care where, when, how or why it happens, as long as it's not OOC or too extreme."

.-oOo-.

Being forced to live on a human ship while following his protege around the galaxy was not on Nihlus list of top ten best memories. He'd been through worse, to be sure. But days, weeks and months sleeping in a too small bed. Eating the stuff the chef called 'turian friendly' and having the constant buzz and whirrs of the ship in his ears were slowly chipping away at him. The sounds hadn't been there at first, but the longer he spent in space the clearer they became. None of the human crew seemed to notice. When another turian, an Officer Vakarian, came aboard and started to complain about the same ting, Nihlus chalked it up to being due to the deafness of human ears. Plus, it was always a few degrees too cold in the air, boosting the discomfort of old injuries.

Except the fact that he felt like he was in one-splinter-at-a-time-hell, it was the perfect setup to really get to know his student. He saw her work in her natural habitat, among her subordinates as the ship's captain. In a few weeks he'd make her give up the role and come with him to get some real experience as a Spectre. Going on solo missions, with him, as opposed to the squads she used now. But for the time being it was a great opportunity and it gave them a sort of soft start to her training.

He always came with her on missions, but let her lead, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible to her ways. Once or twice he had to overrule her, due to extenuating circumstances where their lives had been in danger and she simply had made the wrong call. But otherwise they talked about the mission beforehand. Him sharing his expertise, and guiding her along the way of becoming even better than she already was.

Because yes, Shepard was truly extraordinary and every day that passed made him more and more certain he had chosen the right person to become a Spectre. She would be something special, that Nihlus was sure of. If he could just keep her alive long enough to matter.

At the moment he was on his way to her cabin were they would start to go over the next mission parameters. The door swooshed open on her command and he entered. The small space had the necessary comforts of an alliance captain, but was still only slightly better equipped than his own hidyhole. Ah, the convenience on small frigates.

Shepard sat in the middle of her bed, her legs crossed under her and a sea of datapads and papers in front of her. Her shoulder length red hair fell down in front of her face and hid any and all expressions she might keep there. A pair of soft civvies _ when she shifted as she looked up from her work.

"Nihlus," she said in the way of greeting. "Come in and join me." She patted the bed beside her.

This was nothing out of the ordinary. Nor was the naked, funny looking feet he noticed when he walked over to her. Outside these walls Shepard was always appropriately dressed and just as semi-formal you expected a captain of a small ship to be. But inside her quarters she was just a person, as everyone else.

Nihlus appreciated this attribute of hers. He was mostly the same in that regard. He hadn't grown up with a strict etiquette and the language of political dinners had been something he'd struggled with in his early days as a Spectre.

He scuffed his jacket over the back of the desk chair and sat down heavily on the mattress beside the red haired woman. The bed bounced back and made some of the pads shift and clash together.

This earned him a light smack on his upper arm.

"Nice to see you too," he said as he stroked the offended limb. It hadn't hurt, but he couldn't help but chide her.

Shepard grinned back at him, calling his ruse.

"Want a beer?" she asked and leaned over to her nightstand were two bottles stood waiting.

"What's this?" Nihlus inquired and took the bottle from her. "Drinking on the job are we? Or do you just want to get me drunk?" His mandibles flapped suggestively.

During the months working together they had developed an easy banter on and off the battle field. Shepard was easy to hang out with, off the clock, even if 'a Spectre is never off duty', as his dear old mentor would have reminded him. She was uncomplicated, for a woman. Practical and honest. It was very refreshing from the people Nihlus had worked with previously.

"Pfft," she scoffed and popped the cap off the bottle. "I've seen the way you twitch and groan around the ship. You could use some relaxation."

"Really?" he said as he started perusing the work they had in front of them.

"We're not inbound for any system for at least another day," she reminded him. "It won't hurt. Except _me_ if I have to hear one more of your complaints about the temperature in here." Her lips twitched upwards.

"Okay, okay." Nihlus took a long drink, letting the bitter liquid roll around his tongue, teasing his taste buds, before swallowing. It wasn't bad. "You win."

"I always do," Shepard murmured, but her attention was already on the data pads on the bed. "Okay, let's see..."

They spent a good two and a half hour planning their next mission. Nihlus put a stop to it when Shepard suggested they'd simply blow the whole thing up from orbit. A quick count of the bottles they'd collected on the floor beside the bed told him that they would probably have to go over the plan again tomorrow.

"I think that's enough," he said and started to gather up their intel, reaching around her and placing the pile on the bedside table.

When his chest pressed into her arm he started slightly. They sat closer than he first realized, and when he retreated he got a whiff of her hair. It smelled like flowers, fresh and clear. Without really thinking about it he lingered there, his face half buried in her neck, taking in the scent of her skin. He could feel the heat from her body radiating off her and he quelled an impulse to wrap around her to warm up.

It wasn't until she cleared her throat, obviously awkwardly, that he pulled back, an apology on his lips already ready to go. It never got off the ground however, as he froze where he sat, inches from her face, his eyes locking into deep emerald greens. The silence pressed between them as he saw her eyes flicker down towards his mouth. That sent a fluttering ember through his body, settling in the pit of his stomach.

Nihlus head spun slightly when he tried to figure out where this came from. Sure, Shepard was attractive, any turian would be lucky to have her. But he was her mentor and he knew the Alliance had regulations about this sort of thing.

That was why he shifted off the bed, despite his body screaming at him to give in and wrap his arms around her. Give up some of the control and just enjoy whatever she had to offer. When he walked over to gather his jacket to leave he realized it had been a good decision. The floor seemed to tilt slightly, as if the gravitational settings were off somehow. He probably had one drink too many tonight. Better to get going before he did something he would feel embarrassed about tomorrow.

He heard her climb off the bed and pad on soft feet after him to the door.

"We'll go over the notes again tomorrow," he said and pretended like they hadn't just shared an intimate moment a few second earlier.

"Yeah, sure," Shepard agreed and leaned back against the wall beside the door.

"See you tomorrow then." Nihlus turned to leave, his hand hovering over the door opening mechanism.

"See you."

Silence ticked by where no one moved. One more inch and his hand would hit the control button. Just one more and the door would open and he could go back to his cramped room and huddle up in an extra blanket against the cold. He would lie there, in his too small bed, his legs bent too far for comfort and listen to the nagging noises of the ship.

The blank surface of the door misted as it gathered the condensed air of his sigh.

"What's the matter?" Shepard asked, her eyebrows wrinkling together.

Nihlus turned and leaned in suddenly on her, bracing his elbows on either side of her head.

"I don't want to go," he said. More feelings in his voice than he had intended. It almost sounded like a whine, and yet he continued. "Don't make me leave." Her body was warm and soft and nice, pressed against his own, and all he wanted to do was to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Where he could squeeze her and taste her skin and hear her sigh in comfort. She would run those thin fingers of hers up and down his scales and tease in between them.

The rumble that wanted to come out of his chest was hard to contain.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her pupils dilated in arousal. A sweet scent started to waft from her skin and made it even harder to resist. She tilted her head back against the wall. No, that didn't help any, not at all. Now her neck was stretched out and plainly inviting him to lick and nibble.

"You're drunk," she reminded him, painfully oblivious to what she did to him. "I'm drunk. We shouldn't..."

Nihlus cleared his throat. He had to step away from her or he'd do something he'd regret, only his fingertips lingering on the wall. Like some small hope that she would accept him. That was stupid.

"Yeah, well..." He took the last step back to rest against the opposite wall, a safe distance away from her. "As your mentor this is incredibly unprofessional of me. And if you're not interested and want me to leave then just say so." _No, no no! What are you saying? Why did you open your mouth?_ "I'll walk out that door, no hard feelings and I won't ever bring this up again." _Even if it will be incredibly difficult not to._ "It is entirely up to you. But damn Shepard..." His eyes trailed slowly up her body. Taking in the tantalizing curve of her waist. The thin skin of her throat. There was probably more longing in his gaze than he intended to. "Just the thought of you have my plates spreading. And it's not the first time either, not by a long shot." And it wasn't. Shepard had been the star in a few of his fantasies. Of course he never thought she would share his interest.

There was a pause as their eyes interlocked, the tension building until it was a tangible thing in the air between them. Nihlus was the first to look away. He didn't want to push her into anything. This was a stupid idea to start with. Sleeping with his trainee. That would never end well.

"I should not be doing this..." he groaned but never got the chance to finish his sentence as he had to catch a handful of human woman. She wrapped her legs around his waist, strong and muscular thighs pressed into him. Her arms wound around his neck.

He looked up at her, startled, and then her lips were on his. _Spirits! So soft!_ Nihlus felt his trousers tightening as he shared her air with her. Her mouth pressing desperately against him. Head spinning, he gathered the last amount of control he could muster and tore away from her.

"Are you sure..." he gasped.

"Nihlus, shut up," Shepard ordered him sternly and pointed with one finger into her quarters. "Bed."

"Yes mam, shutting up now," he said and turned, all too pleased, carrying her towards their previous location. "Although I can't promise I'll stay quiet." His mandibles spread wide in a grin.

The bed bounced beneath them as he landed on top of her, her air pressed from her lungs. But she didn't stop to gather her wits before impossibly strong fingers pressed under his jaws and forced him up towards her. Her lips enveloped his mouth plates and the kiss, together with the small, pleased sound she made, had his body start to simmer. Urges boiling just under the surface, threatening to spill out.

He tore at her clothes, the need to feel her soft skin pressed naked against him overpowering anything else. A foreign taste invaded his mouth as Shepard pulled his jacket off his shoulders. His abdomen muscles tightening to keep his weight from crushing her as his arms were pulled backward to remove the fabric.

Tracing the wet, lithe muscle in his mouth with his tongue he sneaked his hands in under her top. Her skin felt fucking glorious under his calloused fingers. Here and there meeting imperfections as scars revealed themselves when the white clothing was pushed up. He traced them one by one, savoring the soft skin, the warm fleshy feel of her under him. When he pulled it over her head they had to break apart. Their breaths huffing and puffing in the limited space between them.

Green eyes met green eyes and the fire flew between them. Hunger growling in their bodies. When they came together again the speed with which their clothes were discarded had doubled. The feeling of her naked beneath him had him growling deep in his chest. Her nimble hands were everywhere at once, draining the cold out of him with each touch. _Oh spirits, oh fucking hell!_ His long since emerged member touched a woman's most intimate parts and he slipped easily in their now combining fluids.

Shepard mewled, her body tensing, when his ridges stroked her up and down and up and down. Her hips grinding back, changing his position slightly to fit her better, her thighs twitching on each side of him. It was slowly driving him wild. To see her and hear her writhe beneath him. Nihlus trailed kisses down her neck, breathing her in, licking along the tendon stretching from collarbone to jaw. Nipping just below the protruding bone, enjoying the way she tilted her head back to give him better space. If he hadn't been this close to her he would have missed the quiet moan she let out when he traced the shape of her ear with his tongue.

He tried to hold in the groan, only partly succeeding, when her nails dug into his scaleless waist and caressed down over his buttock, squeezing.

"Mnh Nihlus," she breathed, the pleading tone in her voice having him shiver.

He slipped his length down an inch longer than before, the tip catching in her folds. Shepard tightened her grip on his rear and pushed him into her. She was tight, oh Spirits, was she tight. He almost didn't think he would fit and with every ridge giving way and slipping into her Nihlus thought he was going to go crazy. Shepard's insistent press forced him deeper and deeper, beyond what he figured she'd be able to take. But her breath was coming rapidly from her mouth and her hips worked in tandem with her hands, desperate to take all of him.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned when he hilted in her. "Spirits..." It was almost impossible to resist the urge to bite down on her neck and take her roughly again and again. But he was too aware of how thin her skin was, how easily he'd be able to break it and make her bleed. He doubted she'd appreciate that. Most human didn't.

Shepard started laughing. He could feel the muscles in her throat contract and release against his lips.

"You don't ever shut up, do you?" she asked, still a laugh in her voice.

Nihlus realized he hadn't exactly been quiet throughout their session so far. The mattress dipped on each side of her shoulders when he rose up on his elbows to look down at her. She had a smile on her lips and an incredulous look in her eyes.

"To be fair," he said. "I warned you."

"I just hope the Lieutenant doesn't get nightmares," she giggled. That's right. The CO's station was just next to her cabin's wall.

The thought of the timid young man hearing their passion made him snort in humor.

"Alenko can do with toughening up a little," he smirked. "Besides, you're being quiet for the both of us."

There was a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Maybe you're not doing such a good job of it?" she suggested with a lewd smirk.

"Yeah?" Nihlus raised both his eyebrows, feigning shock and indignation. Pulling out a few short inches he dug in hard again, his hips snapping against her thighs. Shepard breath was stolen from her and he saw how she struggled to contain the moan. "Not doing a good job huh?" He repeated his maneuver and this time she couldn't keep the shivering utterance from escaping.

"Terrible job," she said and shook her head, lust coloring her voice. Shepard closed her eyes and tilted her head back when he resumed pumping in and out of her.

"Promise I'll make you scream before this is over," Nihlus purred huskily in her ear, nipping over her splayed neck, wondering if she knew what that did to a turian. He pulled all the way out before plunging back in, going deep, and grinding his plates against her.

Shepard's hands that had been traveling up his back, smacked down on the bed on each side of them. Grabbing the blankets and bunching them together.

"Good?" he rumbled, leaving a wet trail along her collarbone with his tongue. One hand darting between them and gripping her breast, pushing the soft flesh up before squeezing. Her back arched.

"Maybe," she gasped, her legs betraying her when they spread even wider to accommodate him. Giving him free reign to go in deep.

Speeding up his movements it got harder to clamp down on his sub-vocals, singing out in pure lust. She was just so warm and nice, clenching around him. Her inner soft tissue shaping and changing to fit just right. Massaging every ridge each time he withdrew or drove forward. Electric currents shooting around his body and making his head spin in pure bliss, he lost himself in her and let his instincts take over. His brain fried on endorphins anyway.

_Smack, smack, smack,_ could be heard as his length disappeared quickly into her, before reappearing and getting snapped back into place. Short, hard strokes that quickly built up the tension inside of him.

Shepard was panting and certainly enjoying herself, if her facial expression was any indication. But Nihlus wanted to give her even more. So he rose up on his knees, grabbing her hips in one hand to keep her supported as the other found the spot above their joining.

Her questioning eyes when he rose was quickly knit tightly together and a high pitched mewl was torn out of her.

"I told you I'll have you squeal," Nihlus said, all smug smile and burning eyes, while he let his fingertip circle her lazily.

"You..." She was interrupted by a specifically abrupt snap of his hips. He could feel her squeezing around him. She gasped. "You're cheating, you've been with a human before."

His mandibles spread wide.

"I never said I hadn't." He sped up his fingers and gloried in the way she writhed in front of him. Trying to keep up a steady tempo with his hips. The new angle had her wall massage his ridges roughly, sending spark after spark of euphoria though him.

It didn't take long until Shepard's voice had betrayed her, her moans going high and showering his ears in manly pride. So he sped up again, confident in the fact that she was indeed enjoying herself, Nihlus started to chase his own high. It burned through his muscles and each passing moment had his movements becoming more and more rough, more and more demanding. He growled and huffed out his need, trembling with effort to not dig his claws into her soft skin.

When Shepard's voice finally intensified up to an octave he couldn't hear, her whole body tensing like a bowstring before starting to violently twitch and squirm. He tightened his hold on her, speeding up his finger between her legs until she couldn't take it any more. All the while feeling how the tension in his gut was just bordering on the line.

Warm liquid was pushed out around him, her channel going impossibly tight. Nihlus lost the control he had and fell forward, burying a growl in her throat as he pounded into her. The edge finally reached, his muscles set in spasm after spasm as he emptied inside her.

Somehow he managed to not bite down in that tender flesh. But when he regained his conscious thoughts he saw how her covers had been ripped apart on both sides of her head by his claws.

"Sorry," he huffed and fell to one side.

Shepard looked around her, eying the rips and holes in her bed a while before shrugging.

"I'm surprised it's not worse," she admitted and started to bunch her way in under the blankets. "The way you have been bragging about your skills in the sack, one would think you'd be some kind of animal."

He joined her, not bothering to ask for permission. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, snuggling into that wonderfully warm skin. This was totally linger worthy and Nihlus had no inclination to go back to his own cold cot.

"To think that you'd be a cuddler," Shepard teased, but still ran her fingers over his cheek and mandible slowly. Studying his white colony marks.

"Shut up," Nihlus mumbled and breathed in the scent of her hair, hiding his face in the red locks. "You're warm. I'm tired of being cold." It was a good excuse. He sighed deeply, relaxing into the mattress.

"What is that sound?" Shepard's eyelids fluttered in confusion. "Are you purring?"

He nipped her ear, but refused to look at her.

"No," he objected even though he was, indeed, purring in contentment. "Okay, maybe. But it's a very manly sound, okay?"

"Okay..." He could hear the laugh hidden in her voice. "Whatever you say."

She patted him on top of his fringe with one hand, like a he was a small child.

He huffed.

.-oOo-.

Turning from the elevator he was met with the delicious smell of breakfast in the mess. Garrus had gotten an early start on the day and he had decided to make the best of it. The mako needed repairs, badly so. Since the last mission when Shepard had made it abundantly clear she was suicidal and wanted to take all of them with her when she went. A quick breakfast was in order before delving into that pile of metal.

The mess was almost empty this time of day. Only the Lieutenant and a few other crewmen who just ended their night shifts were present. Garrus paused on his way to the kitchen and looked down on the biotic.

"You look terrible," he said. "Couldn't sleep well?"

Alenko looked up at him with bags under his eyes.

"You could say that. Nightmares..." he answered and shivered before going back to the food in front of him.

Garrus left the tired man to slowly wake up in peace. He picked out a few of the less badly dextro friendly alternatives and just saw Shepard step out around the corner from the elevator. She greeted her crew with a big smile and there was somehow more power in her steps than usual.

Why was made abundantly clear to him the moment she walked by, heading for the kitchen. Garrus stopped in his tracks, the lingering scent of sex strong in his nose. All in all maybe not so strange. But what really made him drop his tray of food was the clearly turian musk that clung to her entire body. Nihlus's scent. All of a sudden he realized why the Lieutenant had been sleeping badly.

He dropped to his knees to start to clean up his lost breakfast. Shepard bent down with him, helping him gather up the utensils and plates. It distracted him to no end and he felt himself slowly getting inappropriately aroused. To help deter from the tightening development in his lower armor he asked:

"So, Nihlus, huh?"

Shepard flashed a rose red and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone had heard him.

"Don't worry," he assured her quickly, keeping his voice low. "It's a turian thing. You smell like... hrm... him. I suggest you take a shower, we're docking at the citadel later, right? I bet Sparatus will have a few things to say if you walk in there smelling of... uhm.. well..." they raised to their feet, most of his food saved. Feeling suddenly awkward talking about this to her he added: "Sorry, this is really not any of my business, I just thought you should know..."

Shepard interrupted him with a light touch of his arm.

"No, thanks. I guess I will..."

Garrus couldn't help but watch her when she turned around, still flushed red in the back of her neck.

.-oOo-.

When Nihlus headed for the mess a little later he found Vakarian there, eating breakfast alone by a table. He stopped next to him.

"So, Vakarian, how's the repairs coming?" he asked.

"Going good," the younger turian answered, looking up at him. "It'd be done within the day."

Nihlus froze where he stood for a second. The friend's sub-vocals were broadcasting lust, but the way one of his mandibles fluttered briefly and the way he tilted his head said it wasn't for himself. When the low thrill peaked at the end in a question Nihlus couldn't help but grin. It was the most subtle way a turian could have asked: _so how was she?_ Of course he had picked up on it. Nothing went by the detective.

"Not bad," Nihlus answered. Thrumming out a confident answer: _you have no idea._ "I'll be heading for a shower if anyone needs me."

When he got there he could hear the water already running.


End file.
